thats what friends are for!
by blazze mogami and ichijouji
Summary: yuu and tagiru have been friends for a while now! taiki notices they are close and wants to get them together! will taiki get the two boys together. or fail. or will he get help from a special someone? read to find out!


yo sup meh peepz! blazze ichijouji here and this morning or afternoon or night well whenever your reading this! so i have been addicted to the couple tagiru and yuu but can`t find a single god dam lemon for them! so i thought, "hey why don`t i make one!" so that is how i made this! hope you enjoy! and if there are spelling mistakes sorry! oh and PS me and taiki get together so please no judge!  
_

TAIKI`S P.O.V

I noticed that tagiru and yuu are starting to not hste each other as much, i watched them form as friends. today was a special day, its valentines day (or as i think they say in some counties saint valentine) so akari, nene and I are gonna work together to get tagiru and yuu togeter! so i woke up bright and early in the morning and when i got to class my desk had sooooooo much choclate, valentine cards, gloves since i wear them a lot and valentines day candy corn? i get everything but the candy corn! then i saw a girl in the back of the class alone and sad.  
then i saw she was eating valentines day candy corn, was she the one who gave it to me. i noticed that the girl was part of the origanl Xros heart team that saved the digital world! I-Its Emma! my heart raced and i sweated a little, the other girls in class raced up to me and said, "taiki-san taiki-san taiki-san! are you ok are you ok are you ok!?" i nodded my head yes and said, "may i get threw you all?" they moved and i walked over to Emma, "hey Emma." she looked up at me and blushed fifty shades of red and looked away, "t-taiki-san..." i smiled "wanna help me, akari and nene get tagiru and yuu together?"  
she nodded her head yes, "sure... sounds like fun..." i then took out something i had been saving for years, it was a card i made for her before we went to the digital world. i then put it on her desk and sat back in my seat.

EMMA`S P.O.V

Taiki-san just gave me a card... i opened it and read it dear Emma,

first things first do NOT tell anyone about this note! mostly akari and jeremy! second thing is... i love you deeply Emma! i can`t imagine a world without you! so? will you be mine?

-your beloved taiki-san

i blushed crimson red and i mean all the girls rushed over, grabbed the note, all took turns reading it and then ripped it into pieces... i looked down and one girl named kimmy punched me as school ended and everyone execpt taiki left laughing... taiki rushed over to me and helped me up, "are you ok Emma-chan?" i blushed deeper if even possible, "y-yeah i`m fine..." i then heard a voice i could always remember, "taiki who are you talking to kyu?" i smiled a bit, "huh? oh i`m talking to Emma cutemon." then i heard another voice, "Emma is back?! did she bring screammon with her?! i mean... hi Emma how are you!?" i chuckled a bit, "hi shoutmon, i good and i did bring screammon." i then reloaded her and she smiled, then taiki reloaded shoutmon and he smiled. "SHOUTMON!" "SCREAMMON!" they hugged and then i felt a warm hand in my own, i then looked at the hand and saw it was taiki-san`s! if even humanly possible i blushed deeper then any other time before! "lets go get tagiru and yuu together!" i nodded and followed him and he wouldn`t let go of my hand. we walked up to the top of the roof and i saw tagiru and yuu. "hi guys!"  
they said, i smirked and winked at taiki then put my arms around them and made them kiss then left with taiki.

YUU`S P.O.V

So Emma and taiki came up to the roof of the school where we always meet and then Emma makes me and tagiru kiss and then she leaves with taiki?! i broke the kiss and we stared into each others eyes, dam tagiru is hot. wait!?  
what am i thinking!? then i felt him bring me close, "t-tagiru!?" "yes yuu~?" "w-what are you doing!?" he smiled, "I`m going to screw you~!" what!? of course i have always wanted this but i didn`t think tagiru wanted this! he smirked and pushed me against a wall and made sure we where hidden, he then took my shirt off and then took his off. he kissed my lips gently and i kissed back, i felt him lick my lips asking for enterce which i denied so he grabbed my hair and pulled it making me open my mouth. he slipped his tongue into my mouth and i moaned a bit, he started a fight between our tongues and he won domanince quickly and we then broke apart with only a trail of saliva connecting us. he smiled more and then rubbed my chest lightly, i had a moan grow in my chest but i held it back. then i felt him gently flick one of my nipples which made me moan much louder.

TAGIRU`S P.O.V

Right now i`m pleasuring yuu, he is handsome, sweet, nice, smart and many more stuff! he gently squeezed his nipples making him moan and then i sucked his nipples, "t-tagiru..." he moaned, i loved this and contined sucking his nipples then i took both out pants and boxers off. yuu blushed madly and i smiled, "so yuu? do you wanna play master for the rest of this?" he smirked and nodded, what have i just done?! he pushed me against the wall with my back facing towards his front and he entered a finger in my virgin hole and i tensed up. i`m not very used to this kind of feeling but it started to feel good! he added another finger in me and then another and thrusted them in and out and in and out. just as i was about to cum he took them out of me and smiled and whispered hotly into my ear, "ready~?" i nodded blushing and then he grabbed my hips and thrusted his throbbing member into me, i winced a biut and had some tears form in my eyes. but i can handle this! he thrusted a little faster and i moaned and he thrusted faster knowing i was now enjoying this, "yuu... i`m gonna cum..." then we both cummed and panted, yuu took his member out of me and we both put our clothes back on. we walked around the school and went to the basketball court where we saw taiki playing with our team for practice and what looks like Emma being forced to cheerlead with akari. we chuckled as akari got everything right but Emma failed, she slumped and akari made her get up. then akari said, "XROS HEART IS THE BEST! IS THEY CAN`T DO IT NO ONE CAN!  
GO XROS HEART!" Emma sighed and said, "xros heart is great... yay..." the team all glared at Emma execpt me, yuu and taiki. "what...? just because i`m a girl doesn`t mean i`m a good cheerleader..." the team all left and me, akari and yuu all watched taiki and Emma in the shadows.

TAIKI`S P.O.V

I looked at Emma in her small cheerleading clothes as she sulked, i walked over to her and sat beside her. "Emma.. don`t be sad. they don`t know beauty or talent when they see it!" she blushed, "but they saw akari..." i rolled my eyes, "she isn`t as fun as you. or pretty. or nice."  
she blushed a zillion shades of red and i kissed her.

YUU`S P.O.V

Me and tagiru left the court after getting a blackmail picture of taiki and Emma kissing and then we walked around the park! "hey yuu? why did you screw me so well?" i smiled, "because it what friends are for!" 


End file.
